Talk:The 1st Hunger Games/@comment-5082922-20130130194218
Serina Frostswords Pronounciation: Se-rih-na Frost-swords District: 10 Gender: Female Age: 15 Weapon: Serina is extremely skilled with a crossbow (Works like a bow but has much better aime and is much stronger so that you can from far away, it takes more time to reload than a regular bow). Ever since she bought it to work as a foxhunter, she has pratice with it and she almost never misses fleeing foxes, and other predetors. Serina is also pretty skilled with a knife. Sometimes, when her arrows only hit the stomach of the animal she would have to finish the beast off using a knife, and she would also skin the animals when she was done with killing them Strength: Serina has always been very agile and quick It was a requirement when you were hunting foxes, as they tended to try and flee, and Serina would have to aim and shoot fast to get a right hit in. Serina is also very stealthy for more than one reason. She would be a thief and steal from the richer people in District 10. It was dangerous, and Serina knew that if she were caught she was dead meat, however she was never caught. Also when she hunted foxes, she would sometimes prefer to stalk her prey, rather than to kill quickly, which has also trained her stealth. Weakness: Serina has starved ever since her mother was killed and eventhough her job trained her physically, she never really got a lot of muscels and such by it, so her strength is pretty bad, and she would not do very well in hand-to-hand combat, unless she would be able to use her agility to her advantage, but that is kinda hard for her if she were to be wrestling with someone. Also her rough past has taught her not to trust anyone so she has a hard time getting an alliance. Fears: Serina doesn't have much fear in her body. Fear seemed stupid to her. If there's a threat, you should elliminate it, not run away from it. However there is one thing that can make her scared, and that is the thought of getting attached to anyone. It has pretty much been a fear in her life, ever since her mother died, but now, going into the games, she's even more scared about it. She could not imagine caring for someone in the arena, and she's really scared that that will happen. Althought she would never admit it that the thought of getting attached scared her. Appearence: Serina has a small body however she doesn't look frail. . She has been using most of her life, outside hunting foxes so her skin has gotten quite tanned. Her body has small invisible scars, every now and then, cause her foxhunting didn't always go so great when she was still a newbie-hunter. The scars and the tan make her look pretty tough. She has never been fed enough since her mother died and is thereby pretty thin and has no muscels what so ever, however, again, her strong personality makes it unoticed. Her hair goes down to her shoulders, and it's always put up so that it doesn't get in the way, and it's red as fire and ember giving her a fierce look. Her eyes are dark-grey, almost black, making her look even more fierce. Her glares are very scary. Height: She stand 160 cm/5'2 feet which is pretty short for a 15-year-old however Serina's strong personality makes it so that her lack of height is unoticed. Actually most people if they had to guess would think that Serina was two inches taller than what she really is. She unconsiously simply just intemidate people which make her seem taller than what she really is. She's skinny and un-muscular however she also unconsiously "intemidate" people, making them think of her as more muscular and with more natrual body weight. Personality: She has always been fearless but her mothers death made her very coldhearted. She never cares for anyone, as no one cared for her. She will not think of her past in any way other than to look at mistakes and learn from them. She is not afraid to brake anyones limits if she need it for her survival and she is not afraid to step on anyone. She's a person who doesn't take crap for anyone, and although she won't start fights, if anyone starts a fight with her she will make sure they regret it. She has a good amount of confidence, and is very much a realist, knowing what she's capable of, and what she's not capable of. She's pretty sly. Also she's very determined and will always want to finish anything she starts, even if it will cost her life. She enjoy revenge, but isn't impacient about taking it, as long as she get's it. Backstory: Serina started with a pretty okay life. She was an only child, and her parents were very kind to her. Her parents were wealthy and she had enough food. Serina used to be a sweet little angle, a smiling girl who wouldn't even hurt a fly and always volunteer for charity work and such. But that changed when she was 12. A woman was robbed from all of her posetions, and that woman sadly had a bad relationship to Serina's mother. The woman told false evidence and Serina's mother were arrested and then whipped to death in front of the entire district, and Serina and her father have to pay a huge bill, thus losing all their money. Serina turned coldhearted and serious. She never cried, she refused to show weakness. Serina and her father had it rough afterwards. They did not have enough money to bring food so after school she works as a foxhunter. She would hunt for fox's and other predetors in the outskirts of the district. By selling her moms necklace she bought herself a crossbow. Her father wouldn't talk her for weeks but she didn't care. Four months before reaped her dad died of sickness. The communety homes was already overfilled so it was decided that she could live in her house. She had it ruff and did barely eat but she maked it by stealing from the richer parts of the district. She was never cought. She never shed a tear for her dad. By the time she was reaped she was a master with the crossbow. All that time through, Serina never really have anyone she could turn to. Her parents were dead, and she really did not have any friends, cause she did not dare to trust anyone and most people was also afraid of her. Interview: Serina will take a confident approach, not showing nerversity or fear, which come of as a bit intemidating. She will also be quite sly and mysterious, and would never reaveal any weaknesses/strength or such. She will also act quite determined, acting like she knows that she is able win the hunger games and survive. Bloodbath plan/ stratedgy for the games: She runs fast so she graps the stuff 5-10 meters away and then get out of there. Sneak back to the cornacopia to see if her crossbow is there. Its much likely that no one would take it (Its very difficult to shot with I you don't know how) so she would probaly sneak in and take it. If the careers camp out there she would wait for a good chance to take it. After that she would hide out and shoot lone tributes Token: Serina has no token, she never cared. She didn't get why she would want to be reminded of her home when ehr life was so bad. Another reason to the fact that she choose to not have a token was that she did not know anyone who could give her any. She was an orphan, and she did not really have any friends whatsoever. However during the days up to the games, she stole a simple platin ring from her escort, just because she could. She thought she mind as well wear it into the arena. Alliance: Serina has trust issues and has a very hard time approaching anyone. If someone approach her and ask for alliance, she may join in, but probably won't get any real friendship with her teammates. It would only be for survival. She may ally with the careers if they see her skills and ask her, but she won't ask them, as she recorn that as a sign up weakness. In the arena, she would probably find it even harder to get an ally, and would probably only ally if her life depented on it.